Atlantic: The Flirt Off!
'Atlantic: The Flirt Off! '''is the 52nd episode of Season 15. Summary Prince Alonso hosts a "flirt off" in Cordoba for the contestants with the most flirtatious powers. While Kwazii, Captain Jake, Sofia, Connor, Amaya, Greg, Vega, Scarlet, Sage, Miles, Loretta, Izzy, and Cubby go meet the cute owls called the buhitos, Libby and Leona have entered the "friendly competition", but what Alonso doesn't realize is that the flirt off might have destroyed the buhitos' homes and has awaken the Yacalli once again. Plot The episode begins with the Disney Junior Club and the Star Darlings in the Gup-TD riding to the Kingdom of Cordoba where they will be meeting Princess Elena and her friend Prince Alonso at his palace because there was a big event going on today. As Miles came in for a landing, the gang goes out of their ship to meet their friends outside of the castle and make their introductions to Prince Alonso, then thanked him for inviting them in for this special event that Cordoba is having, even though Alonso wasn't happy about it. But his sarcasm wipes away when he explains about the event to the others while Vega tells Elena that she is excited to see the cute little golden owls called the buhitos and would love to take zap pics of them with her Star Zap, just when Prince Alonso noticed that Vega wasn't paying attention and he cuts the conversation she was having with Elena and asked if she was listening to what the competiton is about as Vega shook her head, showing that she wasn't paying any attention to him because she was talking to Elena about the buhitos. Sighing heavily, Prince Alonso goes over the whole thing again. The Kingdom of Cordoba will be having a Flirt Off, a competition where the competitors have to use their super flirt power to flirt with the most males or females, which Vega felt very uncomfortable about as Alonso began flirting with her just to get her to enter the competition since there are only three spots left for three new competitors. Luckily, Elena stops Alonso's flirting by pushing him and Vega apart then thanks him for asking Vega to join in, but she is not interested and is only interested in the buhitos. Alonso huffs but eventually decides to accept Vega's decline as he walked away. After Alonso left to order his guards to prepare the competition for the competitors, Vega thanks Elena for saving her life as Elena leads her and her friends to the buhitos' homes. But as Elena and the Disney Junior Club arrived at the buhitos' homes, Scarlet noticed that Libby and Leona weren't with them and Connor notices that Amaya isn't with them either. As Scarlet and Connor went back to the Cordoba City, they find their friends signing up for the competition and Scarlet sighs in annoyance as she and Connor walked up to Amaya, Libby, and Leona and ask them what they were doing. Libby explains that she, Amaya, and Leona have entered the Flirt Off to show off their beauty and feminity. Scarlet's jaw dropped in disbelief and she was about to snap when Connor stops her in time and reminds Amaya that she loved owls and asks if she would rather look at them than enter some silly flirting game. Now that she was thinking about it, Amaya decides to reject her entry and go see the buhitos with her friends but turns to apologize Libby and Leona before leaving with Connor and Scarlet to go back to the buhitos. Libby and Leona were slightly hurt, but they suppose they understood. Meanwhile, at the buhitos' home, everyone was laughing and adoring the buhitos while Vega and Loretta were getting good pictures of them on their Star Zap and Bracelex. Just then, Vega noticed a strange object buried underground with it's head sticking out. When Vega asked Elena what it was, Elena explains that thing is the Yacalli and tells her friends that the Yacalli is a giant that protects the buhitos homes from danger. Then, also adds that the time she and Gabe had to stop him by making a new home for the buhitos to replace the old one they've accidentally destroyed while making a bridge between Avalor and Cordoba. That story left her friends astonished as they went back to seeing the buhitos. Back in town square, the flirt off was almost ready to begin as the competitors were sprucing themselves up by putting make-up, cologne, perfume, and hairspray on. Even Libby was applying Wishling blush on her cheeks and Wishling lipstick on her lips while Leona was making sure her chocolate brown Wishling hair was perfect. Then after they were finished, the flirt off began! As the flirt off started, there was a montage of the competitors, including Libby and Leona, flirting and coquetting other people. Back at the bulhitos’ home, the gang was still hanging out with the buhitos when Scarlet spotted Leona and Libby flirting with some other boys and was getting really annoyed with the flirt off. But Captain Barnacles assures her that they'll be fine as they went back to watching the buhitos. Just then, Libby spotted the Yacalli's top head and decides to take a look and touch it before Elena could stop her from waking him up, but it was already too late! The Yacalli was already waking up! As the Yacalli was awake, he asked what on earth was going on just when he saw Elena and her friends. He greets Elena and asks again what was going on as he saw Libby, who was still standing on her spot. Libby was scared a nervously says hello to the Yacalli as the Yacalli replied hello back, then turns to Elena for some answers. Powers that Kwazii uses * Enchanted Fire * Aqua Wings * Sweets Galore * Magical Animal Communication * Magical Music * Stretchy Power * Protection Power * Atlantic Armor * Electrical Power * Flower Power * Magic Vines * Mega Whirlpool Characters * Trivia * This episode is an inspiration of Prince Alonso flirting with Princess Elena in ''Prince Too Charming ''from Elena of Avalor. Transcript ''To see the transcript of this episode, click hereCategory:Episodes Category:Season 15 Category:Episodes focusing on Vega Category:Episodes focusing on the Star Darlings Category:Episodes focusing on Kwazii Cat Category:Episodes where Kwazii uses his powers Category:Flirting Category:Friendship Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Atlantic episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Libby Category:Episodes focusing on Leona Category:Episodes focusing on Elena Category:Episodes focusing on the PJ Masks Category:Magic Category:Elena of Avalor Category:Episodes based on Disney Junior shows Category:Episodes based on cartoons/anime Category:Inspirations Category:Cartoon-inspired episodes Category:Episodes that need images Category:Season 15 episodes based on cartoons